Deathly Hallows fan fic
by SaphireInkman
Summary: Harry and ron have a big fight in the tent while hunting horcruxes but instead of ron walking out on them harry leaves out of anger. He gets a much warmer welcome when he comes back than ron did.


**Authors note: this starts from the scene in Harry Potter 7 while the trio are looking for horcruxes when Harry and Ron are fighting before Ron leaves the** **tent. Comment with suggestions or improvements. I would love to hear what you think about my writing.**

 **Starting with Ron speaking.**

"At least you two are fine" he said angrily " with both of your parents safely out of the way" he immediately knew by the look on Harry's face that he had said the completely wrong thing no matter how angry he was at the moment. He advanced on Ron and yelled.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!!!!!!" He bellowed and with that he stormed out of the tent and into the cold without even taking his things with him. Hermione tried to go after him but was blocked by her own shield charm. By the time she had removed it and had run out into the snow too, screaming Harry' s name he had already dissapparated with a loud _crack._ Hermione came back into the tent after what seemed like hours later in tears and flung herself into an armchair with her head in her arms, sobbing loudly.

Over the next few weeks she and Ron hardly spoke to each other. Ron felt that he was entirely the reason for Harry leaving. And instead of being a comfort to Ron Hermione actually agreed that it was all Ron's fault. As much as she didn't want to, hermione still had to apparate _with_ Ron .They still grasped hands while dissapparating but hermione dropped Ron's hand as soon as they reached wherever they were going. That moment when Harry left replayed in hermione's head when she slept and flashes of it seemed imprinted on her eyes wherever she went. One night however, lifted hermione's spirits higher than they had been two months ago when Harry left. As she took her watch by the mouth of the tent she randomly glanced up from the book she was reading by wandlight and saw,what looked suspiciously like somebody walking around just beyond the tree line. Muggle or not she was still going to check who it was . She called out towards the figure which turned in her direction when it heard her voice.

"Hello? Whose there?" She asked and the person in the trees responded by slowly walking towards the mouth of the snow covered tent. Hermione knew that if it wasa muggle that crossed the barrier it would be hard to explain an invisible tent to them. As they got close enough for the light to illuminate their face her suspicions were confirmed and she screamed in joy.

"HARRY!!!!WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE???!!!! _HOW_ DID YOU ARRIVE AND-" she was cut short. She looked up at him and when he saw he had her attention he pulled her around to the back of the tent where Ron, who was asleep at the time, would neither hear them or see them.

"Hermione listen to me. Is. Ron. In. There?" He looked into her eyes and she knew she could only give him the truth after being gone for so long. She took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yes" she breathed and she knew that it was not what he wanted to hear but what he knew he had to hear. Harry then did something very odd looking at what was happening. He walked around Hermione and right into what used be his and rons room in the tent. He then walked over to rons bed and shook him roughly awake even though it was midnight. He sat up in bed and looked up to see not hermione but Harry looking grimly down at him,and was so shocked by what he was seeing that he didn't know what to say or do. He got his voice back after a few minutes but before he could yell or anything hermione strode forward, seized Ron by the arm and dragged him out towards the mouth of the tent. When they were safely out of earshot of Harry Hermione rounded on Ron and spoke in the same serious tone she only used when Ron copied her notes in their _history of magic_ lessons before a big exam.

"Ron. Not to be rude or anything but you probably shouldn't speak to each other for a while since you know.." And he knew she was referring to the fight the two boys had a few weeks ago before Harry left. He nodded to show he understood and walked back into the tent where Harry was in the kitchen staring into space like he sometimes did when he was thinking. Looking back at what Hermione had just told him, he deliberately turned towards his room again although he had been planning to go in the kitchen to get a snack.

 **Another authors note:there will be no more chapter s of this although I will be doing more Harry Potter fan fictions so look out for those**

 **SaphireInkman out!**


End file.
